Help Me Close My Eyes
by AutumnGirl104
Summary: After her best friend dies, Holly Collins needs Derek's help to kill the Alpha. But can she do that if he blames her for his sister's death? And what the heck is she going to do about that one boy named Stiles?


Holly knew Derek for years. They were mates. It was a dedication to the pack to produce a lycan offspring. The pack is in charge of choosing the pairing. They base it on different qualities from each of the two. Derek's strength. Holly's swiftness. Derek's aggression. Holly's intelligence. Derek's loyalty. Holly's loving nature. They figured it was a perfect match.

The two were somewhat of childhood friends when they were younger. She was best friends with his sister, Laura, who was the same age as her. Derek was always the protective, playful, handsome, sexy older brother. He, Holly, and Laura would all run together on the full moon. As they grew older and the pack made it clear that the two were going to be mates, Derek started to be distant. Yes it was true that Holly always had a little bit of a crush on him. How could she not? The man was gorgeous. But Holly had the feeling someone already held his heart. _Lucky Bitch_, she used to think.

The night of the fire, Holly had been out with her two favorite Hale siblings and they, fortunately, survived along with the Hale's uncle, Peter. However the word "fortunately" can be argued. Derek and Laura lost their parents. Holly lost her family. And Peter was paralyzed. Maybe it would have been easier if they had all perished with their families. Now they were all they had left.

After giving their statements to the police, the three left Beacon Hills. There were no bodies to bury, only ash. The house, the town, the forest…there were too many memories of their childhood. The three ran away and everything was okay, until one day Derek ran off saying he needed to travel by himself. It had killed Laura, and she was Alpha so she could have stopped him if she wanted too, but she let her brother do what he thought was best.

"_I need to go," Derek said looking down. He'd been acting weirder than usual lately. Derek's always been weird, but lately he looked as if his mind was lost in the clouds above the treetops. _

"_And go where? We only have each other and we should stick together. What if the hunters find you?" Laura said trying to hide her desperation to make her big brother stay. She may be Alpha, but he is her brother._

"_They won't!" Derek yelled looking up making his eyes flash bright blue. Holly stared down at him from the branch she was sitting on. His eyes flashed to her before having an intense staring contest with his sister._

"_You don't know that! And they didn't know that either," Laura knew she was hitting low ground by referring to their parents and the rest of the pact, "I can't protect you when you're not near."_

"_I don't need your protection! I can handle myself! I'm strong and I'm fast," Derek replied, nostrils and fangs flaring._

"_Yes, but you're not strong enough!" Laura shouted back._

"_You may be Alpha, but you're still my little sister. You can't tell me what to do!" Derek glared at her._

_Laura tried to hold tears back as she bit down hard on her bottom lip, "Please don't go"._

_Derek sighed, pulled his fangs back, walked up to his sister and cupped her face. The two shared a look which only siblings can. Holly never quite understood, for she had no siblings. Laura was the closest thing to a sister._

"_I have to," He muttered. Holly jumped down from the tree branch as Laura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _

"_Be careful," she said before giving him a hug and stepping back. He nodded before looking behind his sister to his childhood friend._

"_Goodbye, Holly." And with that he turned and ran away from their sight of vision._

"So where do you think my brother is?" Laura asked Holly as she jumped across the river and landed on a rock.

"Hmm Las Vegas being a chip-and-dale stripper," Holly replied nonchalantly as she jumped and landed on a rock, which made her quite proud of herself. As she basked in her happiness, she was hit with a huge wave of water courtesy of Laura.

"Hey!" she yelled before the two started a water fight, scaring off the fish.

The two had been traveling together for the past three years and decided it was time to come home. Laura was now nineteen and Holly's birthday was around the corner. They had heard no word from Derek, but Laura knew he was alright. She could feel it.

"Do you miss him?" Holly asked her best friend as they sat in the grass with the sun beating down on them.

Laura turned to her with a sad smile, "Everyday."

Holly reached out and hugged her friend, resting her head on the raven-haired girl's shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes before Holly pushed her and got up.

"You're an Alpha, missy. No sappy tears," Holly playful said.

Laura faked a glare before getting up and dusted off her clothes, "Correct. And I can still kick your ass."

"Oh sweetie, as if you could even catch me," Holly replied. Laura punched her arm as a response before the two started their hike again. They didn't have to walk that far before they found it. The house.

Memories flashed in front of Holly's eyes. The house ignited in flames, screams in the air, arms waving out of the cellar. She took a big gulp and by the look on Laura's face, she was seeing the same thing.

"Come on…" Laura muttered as she went into leader mode and started up the walkway of the house.

The back was all burned down and creatures of the forest must be living inside of it, but Holly followed after her. It was hard walking up the stairs to the porch. So many memories of her and the other children running up them to go in the house to have dinner after a long day of play in the forest.

The pair stared at the door for several moments before they held each other's hand and pushed it open together. The door made a large creaking noise as if it was in pain. The sun was starting to set so the light from outside illuminated the inside a little bit. Everything looked the same.

This side of the house was saved from the fire, so it looked just like it had six years ago. The furniture, the floor, the red carpet with the stain, the stairwell and the kitchen. Holly felt a sense of warmth at being home. They had been gone for so long trying to find somewhere to stay, but nothing felt like this. The two girls looked at each other and gave each other grim smiles before they separated and ventured around what was left of the house.

Holly went upstairs and saw doors closed to bedrooms. She wasn't ready to open certain ones, so she continued down the hallway to her's. She turned the knob and looked at her familiar room. Her bed, vanity and desk were still there, but some of her posters were burned probably from the heat of the fire. Ash covered the floor and her shoes made footprints. She ignored the dirt and grim and sat on her bed, running her fingers across the comforter.

Holly sat there for hours. It was easy to picture her room in it's former glory. Her posters of bands and different paintings on the wall. She imagined the voices of little children as they ran around the house and the parents scolding them. She could hear her parents down the hallway as her mom tried to pick out a dress to wear. Her dad telling her she looked beautiful in anything. Holly closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. She missed them. She laid down on her bed, hugging her filthy pillow and stayed in that position until Laura gently knocked on her door.

"How are you doing, hun?" Laura asked as she sat on the bed next to Holly.

Holly sighed and said, "Too many memories."

Laura moved some of Holly's hair out of her face and nodded her head in understanding.

"How are you doing?" Holly asked.

"I think…I think I'm okay. I just wish Derek was here. It'd be like old times," Laura replied staring at the window, "do you think he'll come back?

Holly sat up and stared at her friend, "Yes. Sooner or later, he's going to have to stop running from his problems and come back for closure."

"Oh but he's such a nasty little thing when it comes to emotion," Laura laughed.

"I can think of some other 'nasty little things' to do with him," Holly winked.

"HOLLY!" Laura exclaimed as she pushed her friend off the bed.

"What?" giggled Holly climbing back up, "he's hot."

"I knew you always had a crush on him!" poked Laura, "but if you two got married, then we'd really be sisters. So I'm okay with that idea."

"Crush? No. I don't have crushes. You can't blame me for having hormones. When I see a sexy male, I make him mine. That simple." Holly said smugly.

"Oh you just love when they yell your name out, don't you?" Laura teased.

"Absolutely," Holly grinned, "And if I can recall, you love screaming out Alex's name."

"Ahhh! Why won't you forget about that?" Laura said as she hit her head against the pillows.

"Walking in on your best friend and her boy toy isn't exactly something you forget easily. My eyes are permanently scarred." Holly exaggerated.

"You're a werewolf! You are one of the highest predators on the food chain, which in fact, have incredible hearing. You knew damn well what we were doing, so it's your fault you walked in."

"I had to make sure you weren't killing the guy! With all that screaming, you might have been tearing him to pieces!" Holly laughed as she jumped out of Laura's reach when she went to hit her.

"Ugh, fine," Laura said as she let out a big yawn, "I think I'm gonna head to bed."

"Want me to check under the bed for the Sandman?" Holly asked with a smirk.

"No I think I can take care of myself," Laura laughed, "I'm gonna lock up some of the remaining windows and doors before hitting the hay. For safety measures."

Holly knew she meant from the hunters. It wouldn't do much good, but they were staying in a burnt down house due to those bastards. Who said they wouldn't come back? It would do them both some good to have some sense of security here.

"Okay, just don't stay up too late." Holly told her.

"I won't. Pinky promise." Laura winked holding up her pinky.

"Night! Sweet dreams!" Holly exclaimed and ran to hug her before getting in bed.

"Good night, Holly" Laura said as she closed the door.

**Hello! :)**

**This is my newest story in awhile, so I appreciate those of you who have taken the time to read it.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**Thanks, again!**

**~Autumn Girl**


End file.
